warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
EternalClan
Owned by Violetofen4 This clan is the closest border to DawnClan, both bitter rivals. EternalClan is well-known for its cats which sometimes have supernatural traits, which is why they are usually secluded, secretive, and powerful figures. Members Leader Duskstar - golden-and-white tom with black legs and paws, and a dusky black-tipped tail, with green eyes. (Violet) Deputy Cinderwinter - light grey she-cat with darker flecks, and light blue eyes. (Violet) Apprentice, Applepaw Medicine Cat Rosemaryclaw - gold and white she-cat with big purple eyes. (Violet) MCA None Warriors Mintwish - silver tabby she-cat with minty green eyes. (Violet) Lightstep - small, lanky, pale grey she-cat, with a cream chest and paws, a white flash on her chest, and big, milky green eyes. (Violet) Apprentice, Pyritepaw Blacksand - small black tom with green eyes. (Violet) Willowblossom - pale greenish-grey she-cat with dark green eyes. (Violet) Sandfire - cream tom with golden speckles, and fierce ice-blue eyes. (Violet) Wolfleap - pale brown tom with big amber eyes. (Violet) Lavendershade - purple-white she-cat with pale green eyes. (Violet) Stardust- Dark gray-blue she-cat with ginger tips for ears and dazzling blue eyes. Almost completely silent, and is very durable and stocky. (Shuckle) Flintspark - dark grey tom with reddish-brown paws, and dark green eyes. (Violet) Flamestorm - ginger tom with white stripes, and green eyes. Named for Flamewind. (Violet) Yarrowtail - pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Violet) Phantomheart - midnight black-and-white tom with golden eyes, and a white mask over the right side of his face. (Violet) Himewolf - ginger she-cat with light brown eyes. Named for Himeheart and Faolanwolf (Violet) Songflight - white she-cat with silver streaks, and light yellow eyes. Beautiful voiced. (Violet) Stoneheart - Light brown tom with small icy blue eyes, a huge build with muscular shoulders, and a slightly high-pitched voice. (Shuckle) Windfrost - Dark brown she-cat with dark blue eyes and lighter brown spots on her face. Lithe, but still quite muscular. (Shuckle) Apprentices Applepaw - reddish-brown tom with bright green eyes. (Violet) Pyritepaw - shiny silver tom with black and brown flecks. (Violet) Queens Amberfrost - white she-cat with gold, brown, and grey streaks in her fur, and large blue eyes. Formerly named Adelina. Mother to Duskstar's kits: Swankit, Mistykit, Heatherkit, and Goldenkit. (Violet) Elders Thymefeather - pale greenish-grey she-cat with mossy streaks down her fur, a paler face, and large, dark emerald eyes. (Violet) Rocktuft - brown tom with spiky black ears and blue eyes (Violet) Kits Swankit - white she-cat with blue eyes, a black mask-like fur pattern around her eyes, black paws, and soft and feathery fur. (Violet) Mistykit - light grey she-cat with a black-tipped tail, and green eyes. (Violet) Heatherkit - gingery golden she-cat with a white belly and large blue eyes. (Violet) Goldenkit - fluffy golden tom with brown legs, and green eyes. (Violet) Former Members Katya - pale silver she-cat with yellow eyes. Illness. (Violet) Friedrich - golden tom with green eyes. Illness. (Violet) Stormkit - dark blue-grey tom with bright amber eyes. Illness. (Violet) Thistlepelt - light brown she-cat with amber eyes. She has some long, dark pieces of fur that look like thistles, hence her name. (Dead) Jessica - white she-cat with brown stripes and amber eyes. (Dead) Michael - blue and black tom with white paws and green eyes. (Dead) Sorrel - lavender-grey she-cat with black-and-white spotted paws, up to her elbows, a soft white muzzle, and dark purple eyes. (Violet) Kramer - black tom with white paws and underbelly, grey legs, and green eyes. Murdered by Phantomheart, with the assistance of Umbrastripe. (Violet) Umbrastripe, a very dark gray tabby tom with ruby red eyes. Killed by rockfall. Rped by Crys. Cats Outside the Clan Izabella - white she-cat with a black tabby tail, and bright green eyes. (Violet) Yuki - dark grey tom (Violet) Halle - ginger-and-brown tom with yellow eyes (Violet) Marguerite - light grey she-cat with blue eyes and a bushy tail. (Violet) RPG Archive These are from when we used to use this page to RP instead of comments. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Roleplay Cinderwinter watched the clan leader sulk his way to his den, laying his head on his forepaws in grief. "Sir? What's the matter?" she asked precariously, aware of his violent temper. "It's around this season I remember Himeheart. Now Kramer is gone, too." he murmured gloomily. "Yes. I always hoped they would come back." said Cinderwinter sadly. VioletEclipseContact me!.::. 16:49, February 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Stardust gazed at the distraught leader, unsure of exactly why. Shuckle Turn Down For What? 21:16, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Group 935 Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans owned by Vi